


Why Me?

by jadehousetrapped



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Crush, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Heterosexual Character, High School, Love, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, oppenness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-01-08 04:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12246954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadehousetrapped/pseuds/jadehousetrapped
Summary: A high school romance between two guys. The characters are based off of real-life friends and people I know. Collin is based on one of my best friends (literally a nerd, plays videogames, wears glasses). Brandon is based off of a classmate I talk to from time-to-time (tall AF, plays sports, active, wearing brand-name clothes, always popular, killer smile). These people both know that I ship them together (sometimes Brandon plays along so I fangirl) although Collin hates it. Collin and Brandon aren't obviously their real names, I'm simply just protecting the innocent. This story will have multiple chapters, so please be patient and enjoy reading!





	1. High School Isn't How It's Portrayed in the Movies...

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: if you get easily triggered by romance, heterosexuality, homosexuality, and/or bisexuality, then THIS FANFICTION IS NOT FOR YOU. Everyone else who doesn't get triggered or offended, please enjoy and also please wit for upcoming chapters!

  It was a new school year at the Northern Lights Secondary School. Teachers and students were bustling through the hallways, preparing themselves for the first day of school. Everyone wanted to make a good first impression, even the janitor staff. Every new school year seemed like a new fresh start for everyone. The hallways and classrooms were littered with posters on walls and lockers displaying news, first club meetings, and positions for the student council. The floors were cleaned and polished, until students started covering the floor with their walking shoes. The lockers were cleaned out after students took home their belongings before summer arrived, and the cafeteria had fresh food set out on display, with a scent that was delicious and tantalizing. The gym was filled with rows of chairs to prepare the opening ceremony for the new freshman attending the secondary school. There was also a few activities planned after the assembly for freshman to participate in before they attended their first period class.

  Collin Baggins walked through the main entrance of Northern Lights Secondary School. He blended into the huge crowd of students, from freshman to senior students, Collin made his way to his locker and picked up his course timetable. His school operated by a semester system. He headed to the gym for the opening assembly soon after.

  Collin missed the comfortable feel of staying in his home, he was anxious to go home and play some video games. His thoughts were cut off by the loud yelling of male freshman walking by and talking to each other. Collin looked at the posters as he walked, none of them sparked his interest. Perhaps there were more clubs announced at the assembly.

  He entered the auditorium with his backpack on him and scanned the scene. There were already cliques sitting together in little groups of chairs. There were empty chairs in the front row. There was a podium at the front of the gym behind the stage, a few teachers and club representatives were standing by on the side of the podium. Colin took a seat in the front row. He played a mobile app game on his phone until the assembly started.

  “Good morning and welcome Freshman to Northern Lights Secondary School,” announced the principal into the microphone, “our staff and older students welcome you to our school, we hope all of you will thrive in this new, high school environment and work hard at your courses. You can always ask a teacher, club representative, me or the vice principal for any questions you have about our school. Agendas will be handed out in your first-period classes, please use them to keep track and schedule your homework.”

  Collin sat attentively and listened to the principal’s words. He later looked at his timetable while the principal introduced club representatives. He was bored as the principal continued talking, his interest lowered and decided to focus on something else. He should’ve brought a novel with him to read on the first day. His timetable showed that his first class was English Class, next was Math, after that was Science, and lastly was Physical Education. He wondered which students will be in in class today.

*TIME SKIP TO ABOUT A HALF AN HOUR LATER WHEN THE ASSEMBLY ENDED*

  Collin made his way to his first period class. He heard the multiple slams of students closing their lockers and walking to class. He carried his timetable in his hand and constantly checked to find the correct room number. He finally found the English room on the first floor. When he entered the room, thankfully the bell hadn’t rang yet so he was welcomed by his Homeroom teacher. The room was set in a partner system with ten pairs of seats in three columns. Every other seat was taken except for the two seats partnered in front of the teacher’s desk. Collin sighed to himself and sat in one of the chairs. He had a small space underneath the top of his desk to store stuff in during class. He started taking out the materials he needed for class. He waited patiently until the bell rang.

  The bell rang after a few minutes. Immediately after, the door slammed open and a male student walked in. That student was Brandon Camps. Collin knew Brandon previously at his elementary school, they shared a few classes before, and they joined in the Track Team a couple of times. _Brandon must’ve hit a growth spurt during the summer,_ thought Collin. Brandon appeared _perfect_ , his cheeks and nose are smooth, and there wasn't too many pimples clouding his forehead. His hair was combed back and trimmed in an undercut style. His cheekbones protruded just enough to give Brandon's face a chiseled yet youthful charm. Honestly, he was jealous of Brandon's handsomeness. _He must have some beautiful parents to look good,_ thought Collin. He noticed that Brandon looked to big to fit in his uniform. The lanky figure began talking to the teacher.

  "What up, teach'?" asked Brandon, he tucked his hands into his small pockets. He flashed one of his usual toothy-grinned smiles he gave to girls. He did his best to appear respectful and kind to the teacher.

  "Ah, Brandon Camps, was it? I would send you to the attendance office for coming in _after_ the bell rang, but it's the first day, and I give my students one lucky strike if they're late. Consider yourself lucky, please sit down in a seat so I can start the lesson. The only free seat left is the one beside Collin, take that one," ordered the teacher, "I hope you won't mind, I'd really like to start the lesson now and give introductions."

  Brandon blew out a bubble of gum before chewing the wad of gum back in. He turned to see the empty chair beside Collin. Thankfully, the teacher didn't see Brandon chewing any gum and turned around to write some things on the blackboard. Brandon sat in the empty desk and took out some objects out of his backpack.

  "Collin, right? I didn't know you chose this school too, this was the only school closest to my house," said Brandon. 

  "Yeah.. This was the school closest to my house too, how was your summer?" asked Collin, trying to strike up some conversation to appear nice.

  "Pretty good, actually. I got to travel a lot during the summer, buy new stuff, and overall had a great time. I'm kind of feeling down to be going back to school though," answered Brandon,"hey, can I copy your notes? I'm too lazy to read the board."

  Collin was about to answer along the lines of _We are literally in the center first row away from the chalkboard..._ But before Collin could say something, the teacher began his class.

*TIME SKIP TO THE END OF FIRST PERIOD*

  Collin's first-period class was dismissed when the bell rang. He exited the classroom with no acknowledgement of Camps following behind him. Brandon slipped an arm around him to catch his attention. Collin jumped in shock and turned to see Brandon, he was genuinely surprised to see Camps still with him.

  "Don't you have second-period class to get to?" asked Collin, trying not to sound annoyed.

  "I have Math class next, I was hoping if you could help me find the right room," Brandon answered.

  Collin internally sighed, hopefully he wouldn't have to sit with the jock again.

  "I also have Math next," Collin replied, "we'll go to second-period together."

  "Alright," agreed Camps. He pulled his arm closer to him, bringing Collin closer to his killer smile. Collin forced himself to smile and appear kind to the other student.

  When the two arrived at the right room, all the seats were taken except two at the very front that were pushed together. The classroom was set up like the previous class. Collin sighed as he and Brandon sat together at the front row for the second time.

  Collin loved math. He thrived in solving puzzles and answering arithmetic questions with a formula. He always excelled in math during his time elementary school, despite being criticized for his work ethics, his math quizzes always had a 100% in red that made his parents proud. He was awarded the Math Award in his graduation a few months ago. Brandon, however, hated doing math. He always got himself confused with the numbers and the questions. He just zoned out whenever it was math class. He was grateful to be sitting with Collin during Math.

  "Hey, can you help me out in Math, too? My parents are pushing me to do better in Math," Brandon said.

  "Sure, I'll help you," said Colin.

  The math teacher let out a SHHHH! to quiet don the class' chatter.

  "I'll talk more about this after school," whispered Camps.

  Class started when the Math teacher began handing out textbooks.

*TIME SKIP TO AFTER SECOND PERIOD*

  The two left the classroom when the teacher dismissed the class.

  "That teacher is WAY too strict. How did he get a career as a teacher?" asked Brandon, looking back at the classroom door. "So, what's your next class? Mine's Physical Education."

  "I have Science next for third-period," replied Collin. Finally, he was away from Brandon. He tried not to sound so cheery, he remained casual in his response.

  "How about fourth? I got French."

  "I have Physical Education as my last class," said Collin, he kept a pokerface expression.

  "Oh that's too bad.... I guess we can meet up after school. Is that alright?"

  Colin winced a bit. He didn't want to see Camps after school, but he had no reasonable excuse. He didn't want to lie, he would feel guilty even at this teenager stage.

  "Sure, we can see each other after school. My parents don't care when I arrive home, and I don't have any after school stuff to do after school. I'll see you later then?"

  "Sweet! I'll see you later outside the main entrance!" smiled Brandon as he left. Collin groaned. Why couldn't he just say 'no'? Why him? 


	2. What an Odd Study Pair..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brandon and Collin meet up after school to study at some fast food restaurant. Colin questions his stupid honesty and agreement to help Camps study. Brandon enjoys having a smart partner to study with.

*TIME SKIP TO THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY*

  Collin waited outside for Brandon to go with him to study. He wondered where Brandon planned to go when they left the school. He took out his homework and finished in a few minutes. He went back inside to place his homework back into his locker and returned outside to read a novel.

  About half an hour passed, and Collin was halfway finished his novel until Brandon finally showed up. Collin didn't notice Brandon staring at him. Brandon was sweating, sweat ran down his neck, the sides of his head, and his back. Brandon's shoulders rose and lowered, he must've been running or playing several sports. Collin seemed somewhat attracted to those broad shoulders, he wanted to be embraced by those strong arms. He erased his current thought and smiled at Brandon.

  "Sorry for being late, I found out that there were try-outs today and I wanted to join a few teams. Man, I'm so tired, you probably wanted to leave and go home," said Brandon. He didn't wear his uniform and instead wore an over-sized, sleeveless jersey and knee-high shorts. His leather shoes were replaced with red running shoes. Colin silently admired the stance and tough appearance of Brandon.

  "It's alright, you should have told me earlier about going to try-outs before you left me. I was able to finish homework though, and afterward I was reading a novel until you showed up," accepted Collin, "so, where are we headed?"

  "We're going to study at a MACDonald's eatery near the Old-Herder subway station. I usually go there. I'll pay for anything you want to eat or drink there," Brandon offered. Collin thanked the teen, and they rode a bus to the MACDonald's. When they reached the fast-food joint, Collin tutored Brandon while Collin dined on a hamburger and some Poke. Brandon listened attentively as he sipped some Ice Tea. They finished tutoring about after an hour and a half. Brandon did his homework as Collin finished his novel. They left the place a couple of hours later and set their goals on getting home. "We can come back here tomorrow," said Collin after throwing out their leftover wrappers and empty plastic cups.

  When they left the MACDonald's, the sky was already orange and both students admired the sunset on the horizon. Brandon put his hand over his eyes to see the blinding sun hide behind some trees in the far distance.

  "Wow, is it late already? I need to get home," said Collin in a surprised manner.

  "Which street are you going to?" Asked Brandon out of curiosity.

  "Feather-willow Street. It's kind of far to get there by walking, so I'm planing to take the subway," answered Collin.

  "I actually live in that area, let's take the subway together," Brandon kindly suggested. Collin accepted the offer and the two rode the subway together.

  Collin felt sleepy as they rode the subway train. They sat on fabric seats, sitting beside each other, knees casually touching. Collin wanted to say something before he forgets about it and falls asleep.

  "Why me?" asked Collin tiredly, he leaned on Brandon's shoulder.

  "What do you mean?" asked Brandon, who seemingly didn't mind Collin's head on his shoulder.

  "Why are you hanging out with me? Like it's totally normal for us to be talking at school because we sit beside each other for two classes, but we're still hanging out AFTER school. I find that weird for some reason. We are like on two opposite spectrums of a typical high school teenager. I don't mind being with you, but I always saw you playing basketball with your friends back in elementary school...," said Collin. His eyes were glazed and he yawned loudly.

  "Is it a problem that I'm talking with you today? I guess you're just stuck in teenager stereotypes. We've always stuck with our own 'kind' and talked to people similar to us in elementary school unless we were forced to work in random groups.. I can see why you think that. Look at me, I'm a sports athlete who's only 'god' seems to be basketball. You're a nerd who stays up late to play video games. Everyone looks at us weirdly. So what? Right, Collin?" Brandon asked but no reply came from the other boy, "Collin?"

  Collin was sleeping on Brandon's shoulder. The boy softly inhaled and exhaled his breaths. Brandon felt a tad pissed that Collin fell asleep to his answer but his anger soon subsided and waited patiently for them to arrive at the last station.

*TIME SKIP TO ABOUT AN HOUR LATER*

  Collin woke up fom his nap to a slight tapping on his cheek and tiny nudges in his face. Collin groaned and heard Brandon talk to him as he woke up.

  "Good evening, Sleeping Beauty. Did you have a nice nap? We're at Willow station. Want me to walk you home? I can go back to my house anytime," Brandon offered. He stared at Collin as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes.

  "Nah, it's okay. Thanks for waking me up," Collin said. He still seemed dazed and yawned quietly. The train halted to a stop and the door opened. Brandon led Collin out of the subway and they both waited for a bus on the ground floor. Brandon decided to walk Collin home after the boy accidentally walked into a wall on his way out. Brandon laughed as he helped Collin up.

  The bus came a few minutes later, and luckily they found seats for the both of them at the back of the bus. They looked out the window and stared as street lights came to like and they saw blinking lights from houses, apartments, and gas stations.

  The two got off the bus when it arrived at a bus stop near Collin's house. Brendon helped Collin to his door. The taller boy didn't leave until he saw Collin walk inside. He said his goodbyes and walked to his own house. Brandon actually understood and remebered a concept today, several concepts, actually. He smiled to himself at the discovery and played music on his phone. The calm melody soothed him greatly. He planned on hanging out with Colin until the end of highschool.

  _I should have hugged him before leaving,_ thought Brandon.


	3. Study Partners

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this chapter is short, I have a LOT of homework to do so I don't have much free time to work on my fanfics. Please be patient and I deeply apologize for the lack of activity these past few weeks.

  A few months have passed by after the first day. Collin and Brandon have continued to study after school, much to the dismay of Brandon's friends. Collin seems mostly naive to the attitude of the boys around them, and simply focuses his time on studying and tutoring Brandon. Brandon had to confront one of his friends after school.

  The two teenagers stood a few feet away from each other in the school parking lot, away from where Collin was.

  "So, why'd you ask me to come out here to talk with you? You better hurry up, my friend is waiting on me."

  "Alright, fine. Why don't you hang out with us anymore, Brandon?" asked the friend.

  "I already told you and the others that my parents want me to start bringing home A's. Colin was already sitting beside me, he's smart, he's perfect tutor material."

  "But why almost every day? You didn't hang out with smart-ass nerds when we were in elementary school. Why bother? You have us."

  "You guys are a bad influence," Brandon spoke bravely.

  "What?"

  "I said that you guys are a bad influence. I can't continue to hang out with you all anymore. To be honest with you, I'd rather spend one day learning with Colin than playing basketball with you guys for a year. Life isn't about expensive clothing and looking cool. I just, can't, man. Nah. Are we done here? I'd really like to get back to Collin."

  "Don't you care what we feel? We feel abandoned and betrayed... You were our leader until you started hanging out with us less and less. Juan is our leader now, and we made rules to keep you shunned from ever joining us again. In fact, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now. But I want to give you a second chance, I'll try and help you come back with us."

  "No thanks, man.  You have a new leader, you all are better off without me, I'm just trying to do something with myself other than basketball. Doing one thing every day starts to get boring, don't you think?"

  "What is with that Collin guy, anyway? Why bother hanging out with some nerd?"

  "I will admit, Collin is a nerd, but he's MY nerd, got it? Don't fuck with him, alright? Just mess with me."

  Brandon turned and started walking away. His friend felt afraid, confused, and miserable. Brandon kept walking away, his head held high and his back straight.

  "YOU FAG! NO WONDER YOU LIKE BEING WITH HIM!! YOU'RE GAY FOR HIS DICK AREN'T YOU!? FINE! DON'T EVER TALK TO US AGAIN! FUCKING FAGGOT!! AGGGH!!!"

  Brandon kept walking with a straight face, he no longer heard shouting when he turned a corner to where Collin was standing. Brandon sat against a wall and furrowed his eyebrows, clenching his forehead. Collin greeted Brandon but no reply was made. He knelt down to Brandon's level and hugged him. Brandon heard silence as he felt his eyes watering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brandon did care about his friends and felt guilty for leaving them behind. But he chose the decision to stick with Collin instead of a group of friends that surely had his back when they needed help. Those friends weren't going to change their childish actions. Collin stayed with Brandon until he finished crying and they decided not to study for the day.   
> Collin and Brandon took a walk, perhaps visited a mall or a library.


	4. Envy I Suppose...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Collin's classmates, Alison, talks to him, with a menacing and envious look in her eyes. She was one of his ex-girlfriends, and as much as she cared about him as a friend, she was suspicious of him being with Brandon. Alison confronts Collin about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be separate Alison fic with her previous relationships with Collin and her friendship with him?? Should Alison's problems be continued in this fic in the coming chapters??

  About a few weeks later, Alison confronted Collin about his relationship with Camps. She couldn't take it seeing the two together, and she decided it was time to talk to Collin about it. She was already aware of how socially awkward and silent Collin can be when talking to her, but she wanted answers.

  The two students were standing by a tree, void of any teachers or students. Brandon was at sports' practice, so he wouldn't be intruding anytime soon. Collin looked at Alison with a blank stare. His hair was getting longer, and Alison noticed his bangs covering his eyelids. She was grateful for this moment.

  Alison was a classmate of Collin's back in elementary school. She'd known him from when they were young kids. She can remember when they first met, and also all the things they've done together. She will always hold him close to her heart.

  She hasn't gotten over their most recent breakup, and seeing Collin with Brandon made her stomach churn. She didn't oppose homosexuality, actually, she accepted the fact that she herself is bisexual. It made her feel left out seeing Collin drift farther apart from her, and she wanted to be with him again, either as a couple or not. She wanted to talk with him, like old times. She exhaled before speaking.

  "What's the deal with Camps?" She asked in a straightforward manner. She always spoke bluntly whenever she was in a personal and careful conversation. Alison was blunt and insensitive. The only way she knew how to talk in these conversations was like pouring salt into a deep wound.

  "I'm just helping him study, what're you so curious about?" asked Collin.

  "Then why do you hang out with him after school? You're not chilling with me or the guys after school... It makes me feel abandoned. You know I have abandonment issues."

  "Am I not allowed to?? I just think Brandon is a good person to hang around with, alright? He's quite serious about bringing his grades up." Collin paused before continuing, "Plus, being with him helps calm me down from always worrying about things. I don't get why you're being upset."

  "Okay, he seems like a nice guy and I'm happy that you two have become good friends. But just spend at least a day or two each week, or every month, to chill with us. The group doesn't feel the same without you with us."

  Colin thought about what Alison said for a moment and then spoke. "Well... Alright, I suppose I have been leaving you guys out. I'll talk about it with Brandon."

  "Thank you, I guess I'll see you later. Can I get a hug before I go?" She grinned as she pulled Collin into a hug. She squeezed him tight before pulling away. she put on her hat and gripped the straps of her backpack. She walked away afterward.

  Colin sighed and returned to his usual spot where he waited for Brandon. Brandon arrived a few minutes later, saying that he was dismissed early for doing good during practices. Collin smiled and the two of them went to the usual fast food joint to study.

 

  Alison started to slow down with each step she took. She covered her eyes as tears started to flow between her fingers. She whimpered whispering how sorry she was, quietly asking for Collin to forgive her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Unless you just skipped down to read this note, I strongly urge you to read the chapter(s) unless you get easily triggered or offended by sensitive topics. I hoped you enjoyed reading and please wait patiently for new chapters!  
> *All characters and this original fanfiction is my property @janehousetrapped on AO3, PLESE EMAIL ME TO ASK FOR PERMISSION TO BORROW MY CHARACTERS/PLEASE CREDIT ME.


End file.
